


I will follow you

by Blikdelie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Because I can, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, No angst at all, at the beginning, pure fluff, there's Ladybug but no Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blikdelie/pseuds/Blikdelie
Summary: Ladybug's partner has yet to make his appearance, and she is too tired defending the city alone.After one especially nasty battle she accidentally reveals herself to an unknown blond boy.For some reason, he keeps following her around, not letting her go.That drives her crazy.And who has given him the right to be so handsome?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I wanted fluff, I wrote fluff.  
> I'm getting somewhat tired writing angsty fics, so I updated my marichat fic yesterday and decided to take a break and write something light and easy.  
> Well, decided is a strong word. I got an idea, and I wrote it down.  
> Please, enjoy!

Ladybug landed in a deserted alley in a rush. She was down to one spot, and there was a good chance she wouldn't make it to the ground before detransforming.

Her luck, however, was flawless. Her transformation faded a moment after her feet touched the ground, and she was safely standing on two feet.

What she didn't expect, was a muffled gasp from her left. She jumped in alarm, turning around just to be met with a pair of green eyes. Well, on the second thought, maybe her luck wasn't that flawless today.

Blue stared into green for a long moment, before the owner of those green eyes let out an excited unmanly squeal.

“Oh my God, you're Ladybug! You are Ladybug! I'm so excited! It's so great to meet youfff...”

Marinette hurried to shush him, covering his mouth with a hand.

“No, no, no, please! Not so loud! I don't want the whole city to find out!”

The boy nodded from behind her hand, and Marinette reluctantly let go.

Now she got a chance to take a look at him. The boy was slightly higher than her, well built and handsome. He had blond hair and green eyes, and his skin was smooth (she didn't even know why her brain was caught up on this information, but her hand just kept twitching to touch him once again).

Marinette exhaled and tried to compose herself.

“I'm sorry you had to find out my identity, but you can't tell anyone. It will put you, me and all of my loved ones in danger. So, please, keep it secret, will you?”

His reaction was something else.

He brushed back his own bangs, shaking his head a little and then turned his gorgeous eyes to her with a gentle smile. He leaned forward, caught Marinette's hand and placed a feather light kiss to her knuckles.

“As my Lady wishes,” he murmured. “I'm very trustworthy.”

Too close. He was too close, saying it. Did he have any idea about personal space? Marinette turned bright red.

“Ah… I… um… good,” she breathed. “That's good.”

She shook her head, trying to regain some sense.

The boy was still staring at her, a look of pure adoration in his eyes.

“Welp,” the girl squeaked, then coughed, clearing her throat. “I'm going home now. And you should do the same.”

She quickly turned on her heels and directed herself towards the alley exit.

“Wait!” The boy cried, following her. “I want to walk you home!”

“Not this time, sorry,” Marinette bid, quickening her pace.

“At least tell me your name!” the boy exclaimed, reaching for her.

“Not telling you,” Marinette retorted. She winked at him over her shoulder and disappeared In the street.

The boy was left behind, staring into space wordlessly.

 

\-----

 

Marinette was tired.

It's been a week, and she had almost convinced herself that the meeting with that blond guy had never happened.

It was terrifying to know that someone else knew her secret. It was tiring to think what could happen if this secret somehow leaked through and reached Hawkmoth.

So she tried not to think about it too much.

Well, she had gotten her distraction for today at least.

First, Monsieur Damocles announced a competition in the morning, and Marinette set off designing and making a derby hat. Her intention was to make a design, inspired by pigeons, with a pigeon feather on it. And she made it alright, though all this theme about pigeons seemed a little forced after today's akuma.

The akuma wanted pigeons (pigeons!) to rule the city. It even called itself Monsieur Pigeon and had the power to control pigeons (pigeons!). Marinette facepalmed at the memory. Hawkmoth must have been getting really desperate lately to create such a ridiculous akuma. I mean, PIGEONS! What was even that dangerous in them.

However, when she was done battling that akuma, she didn't have time to redesign her derby hat and had to settle for the pigeon inspired design. She was short on time as it was.

Marinette rushed into the hall just as Chloé finished presenting her creation. Her hat was sparkly and shiny with tons of crystals sewn on top of it. Standing in front on her were a woman with short hair and a blond boy, whose face she couldn't see.

Marinette quickly joined Alya at her stand and unpacked her own hat.

“Chloé is showing off in front of that guy,” Alya whispered quietly.

Marinette glanced at the pair. The blonde girl was all over the boy, clearly making him uncomfortable.

“Where's Gabriel Agreste?” Marinette whispered, not minding Chloé.

“He's on the screen that woman is holding. He couldn't make it, but sent his personal assistant and his son.”

The designer nodded in acknowledgement.

So, that blond was the son of Gabriel Agreste. Adrien Agreste, was it? And he was going to wear he hat for a photoshoot. That could help her get recognised as a designer and make a great step in her career.

She bent over her design, making sure everything was in place.

“Introduce yourself,” came the cool voice.

The girl straightened up, staring directly into the screen, where she could see the face of her fashion idol.

“Um… hello, sir,” she started. “My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I want to introduce you my design of the derby hat. It was inspired by pigeons and…”

The girl shifted her gaze from the screen to the woman holding it, continuing the explanation. And finally settled her eyes on the blond model and froze.

Thankfully, she was done describing her hat, because she couldn't possibly continue forming coherent words.

It was him. The guy she met in that alley. The guy who knew her secret. The guy who was staring at her with slack jaw.

She let out a small squeak, her face going crimson. Because how, out of all places, could she have met him here, and even introduce herself in front of him.

If it was dangerous before, that was nothing compared to now. Because if earlier this guy could begin telling the world that Ladybug had black hair and blue eyes, and it would be nothing new. But now… Now he knew for a fact that Ladybug's name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng and she was a student in college Fraçois Dupont. And this would be a disaster.

The secret superhero tried to direct her attention to the talking head on the screen, who was saying that her design was the best out of all he had seen here, and she was the winner.

Marinette tried to cheer, she really did. But all her thoughts were with the blond boy in front of her, who was now grinning joyfully.

She was so screwed.

 

\-----

 

Sunday came as blessing.

Marinette actually could have some time to herself on Sundays. Given that there were no akumas, of course. It was really tiring to fight those monsters by herself.

Tikki kept saying that she would get a partner soon, but it's already been a couple of months, and no one had arrived so far.

So Marinette was wearing herself thin, trying to get everything done on time and not mess anything up.

But on Sunday she could finally rest. She could have breakfast without a rush. Eggs, bacon, croissants, crepes - anything she wanted. She would brush her teeth and get dressed slowly. She would put her hair in a bun. And then she would go downstairs to help her parents. Because a change of activity was also a rest.

Marinette closed the door to her apartment and went down the stairs, inhaling the scent of freshly baked bread. And then she had to make a double take, freezing on the middle of stairs, because she didn't at all expect the blond model from yesterday standing by the counter, smiling his shiny smile at her.

“What. Are. You. Doing. Here?” She mouthed.

“Helping,” he mouthed back and winked.

Marinette facepalmed.

“Mom, dad?” she called, coming down into the shop.

Her parents emerged from the kitchen.

“Oh, good morning, honey,” Sabine cooed. “Look who has come to meet you!”

She was pointing at Adrien. As if Marinette couldn't spot him herself.

“He came here early to see you and said he was your friend,” Tom explained. “We told him you were not coming down anytime soon, so he offered his help!”

“All of your friends are welcome here, sweetie,” her mother added. “And Adrien is a very good boy!” She lowered her voice to whisper. “Did you know he speaks Chinese?” she winked. “He could help you with your studies, you know?”

“Maman!” the girl groaned, earning a quizzical look from the blond, apparently Chinese speaking, model. She lowered her voice. “So? What's your plan?”

Sabine blinked innocently, “Plan?”

Marinette raised her brow.

Her mother sighed.

“Okay. We planned you to go to the park with him now. Nothing much. You could buy ice-cream, walk a little, confess your undying love to each other. Then you could marry him, live happily ever after and have three children and a cat!”

“A dog,” Tom interrupted.

“A guinea pig,” Sabine finished.

The girl gave her parents a flat stare.

“I'm leaving,” she stated, making her way to the door.

“Oh, wait for me,” the blond exclaimed, following her and waving goodbye to her parents.

“Unbelievable,” Marinette huffed. “My own parents are trying to set me up with a boy they only met once!”

“Wait, what?” Adrien frowned.

The girl stopped and turned to him.

“And you! What do you think you are doing in my house on Sunday morning?”

The boy seemed to be taken aback, frightened even, but it didn't keep her from glaring daggers at him.

“Um… I…” His hand flew to his nape, and he swung a little, scanning his surroundings. His eyes suddenly widened, and he ducked behind a bush, dragging her with him.

“That's my bodyguard,” he explained, pointing towards a large man in a black suit. “I sneaked away from him this morning. And, well, I'm new here and I don't exactly have anywhere to on such cases. So, I came to your house.” He gave her a charming smile that would make her knees go weak if she wasn't already sitting.

Marinette coughed awkwardly and turned her attention towards the large man, who was now walking away from them.

“What do you mean, you're new here? New where?”

The blond shrugged.

“New in Paris. I've been living in China for past four years. So, no friends.” His eyes suddenly lit up. “Wait, maybe you would like to be friends with me?”

He made puppy eyes.

He used puppy eyes against her.

Marinette was weak to puppy eyes.

She let out a frustrated groan.

“That's not how friendship works!” she muttered through her teeth, raising to her feet. The bodyguard man was already out of sight.

“Really?” the boy wondered. “Then how does it work? I'm new to it, so would you please teach me?”

Marinette glanced at him in confusion.

“New to what exactly?”

The boy gave her a small smile.

“To social interaction. I've read plenty of books on psychology, but it is still too new for me. I've been homeschooled all my life.”

The girl tilted her head, “But you've been studying in China for the past years.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, “homeschooled in China.”

Marinette blinked. Then blinked again.

“Who even sends his child to a faraway country to keep them homeschooled?”

Adrien waved his hand dismissively.

“My dad does. By the way, wanna get some ice cream?”

The girl winced as her parents’ plan flashed through her mind.

“Guinea pig,” she muttered.

“Sorry, what was that?”

She coughed, “I mean, yes, let's get some ice cream. But I'm more a hamster person, just so you know.”

The boy's face split up on a Cheshire grin.

“Planning our future already?”

Marinette's face went crimson, and she somehow couldn't find any words to retort.

Then the blond imp leaned in, his lips hovering just beside her ear.

“We can get a hamster, if we could also have three children, my lady.” He blew a stream of air on her earlobe, sending shivers up her spine. And while the girl was letting out incoherent squeaks, he wandered towards a nearby ice cream shop casually.

 

\-----

 

“So, what's it like to be a superhero?” the boy pried eagerly, taking a bite from his ice cream.

Marinette sighed. She wasn’t getting out of it, was she? This ridiculous guy, sometimes acting like a sly cat and sometimes like an excited puppy, knew her secret now. And didn't want to leave her alone for some reason.

She understood why people loved Ladybug. She was flawless. She was strong. She was defending the city of Paris all alone and never complained nor asked for anything in return.

But she was Marinette right now. A normal girl with a normal life. Just a student, who was  always late, who worked in her parents’ bakery. Just why was he following her? He should have figured it out hours ago and leaved.

She sighed and took a bite of her own ice cream.

“It's… tiring.” She licked her spoon thoughtfully. “It often seems like there's not enough hours in a day. I'll explain. Two days ago, on Friday morning, I received an announcement about the derby hat competition. I didn't have any derby designs in my sketchbook, so I had to come up with a new one, and quickly. When I finished the design, I hurried home to sew. But I forgot to get a pigeon feather for the hat, so I ran back. And while I was searching for a perfect feather, that akuma attacked, and I had to deal with it too. I barely managed to make it to the competition. I was almost late.” She shook her head. “I know that saving the city comes as a priority. But I have my own life too, you know?”

Adrien was staring at her with an unreadable expression.

Marinette came back to eating her ice cream, looking out the window.

“I could help you,” the boy offered.

The secret hero turned to him in alarm, “What?”

“I can help you,” he said once more. “I can be a Robin to your Batman… or Winry to your Edward, or, maybe…”

“You read too much comics,” she interrupted.

“And if I get it right, you don't read them at all! For you just don't have time for that.”

Marinette gave him a small smile.

“I'll get help eventually. I will have a partner soon, and all of it will become easier.” She glanced out the window again, her eyes following an Asian man in a red shirt pass by. “I won't have to do it alone anymore.”

Adrien was watching her with concern.

“You will wear yourself thin before they arrive.”

“I won't,” she replied. “I'm a tough one.”

Adrien just pursed his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

As Monday morning came, Marinette felt herself fully rested for the first time in weeks.

She didn't worry about Adrien spilling her secret anymore. If anything, she was happy it was him who found out.

“Marinette! You need to hurry!” Tikki’s voice snapped her or of her thoughts.

The girl jumped down from her loft, hurrying to the bathroom.

She was ready in ten minutes and was descending to the bakery to give good bye kisses to her parents.

She was met with a pair of green eyes instead.

Again.

Adrien waved at her enthusiastically, holding up two coffee cups and a paper bag.

“Unbelievable,” Marinette muttered, waking down the rest of the stairs.

“Hey, honey!” her father beamed. “Your boy over there has brought you breakfast!” He lowered his voice. “Did you know he likes puns? I already approve him.”

“Oh, please, no,” she objected weakly, kissing her father’s cheek and hurrying to her mother.

“Have a good day, dear,” Sabine smiled. “And, honey, Adrien informed us that you're not too fond of guinea pigs. So, just for you, it can be a hamster, we won't be opposed.”

“Mom,” the girl groaned in embarrassment, earning a soft chuckle from her mother. If Adrien's smirk could be any indication, he was also well aware of the whole exchange.

Marinette hurriedly exited the shop, shortly followed by Adrien.

“What are you even doing here, the second day in a row?” she whisper-yelled at him.

“Oh, but today's different!” he complained. “Today I brought you coffee and breakfast. Yesterday there was no breakfast.”

“I don't need it,” the girl grumbled, crossing the street.

The blond boy rolled his eyes.

“Sure you don't. Because you have already had a breakfast, right?”

“How do you even?..”

“Your mother complained that you don't eat enough. I think that if you don't eat enough for a teenage girl, that's definitely too little for a superhero. Am I wrong?”

Marinette was staring at him incredulously.

“I thought we already established it yesterday. You are not helping me, because I'm a superhero, and you are not.”

Adrien leant down, his nose only centimetres away from hers.

“That's because I am not helping Ladybug. I'm helping Marinette.”

Marinette tripped and fell face first onto the ground. All Adrien could see from his standing position were the red tips of her ears.

“Just kill me now,” she mumbled.

Adrien shook himself, put the coffee down and grabbed her upper arm.

“Come on! Let's sit over there!”

He led the embarrassed girl towards the school bench and threw coffee and the paper bag intro her arms.

“We're not going anywhere before you eat,” he announced.

“I'll be late for class,” she stated.

“Don't worry, you'll just tell your teacher that you've been helping a new student to get to his class!”

Marinette opened the paper bag and considered its insides.

“Yeah, good idea,” she hummed. “Now I just need to go find that student.”

“I'm at your service, my lady!” The boy even bowed dramatically, the best he could do from his sitting position.

“Wait.” The girl froze with a croissant in her hand. “You'll be attending this school from now on?”

“Mhm,” he extended his hand and led the croissant she was holding towards her mouth, pushing her to take a bite. “I talked to my father yesterday, and he agreed that it would be the best for me.”

“But how have you convinced him?” she asked, chewing.

The boy smirked.

“Oh, I just hinted that if I went to school he would at least know, where to find me. I've been sneaking away every day since I returned,” he added proudly.

Marinette swallowed.

“Wow, that's a lot. And how long exactly have you been sneaking away?”

“The day I first met you, was my first day in Paris.”

“So,” she took a sip of her coffee, “that time you got lost on your way home?”

“Something like that,” Adrien's confirmed. “Except I wasn't lost. I had GPS, you know.”

Marinette snorted, finishing second to last pastry and taking out an eclair.

“Wait, have you eaten yourself?”

“But of course, my lady! Worry not, I’ve had breakfast at home, and then at your bakery,” he winked. “But your worries give me life.”

Marinette huffed, finishing the eclair and her coffee, and stood up.

“Okay, we'll have to get going now. I'll see you to your classroom.”

She turned on her heels and marched towards the school entrance.

Adrien made an excited wiggle, before following her.

“Hey, hey! Can I sit next to you? If I sit next to you, we can be bffs, and have sleepovers.”

“Sorry, too late,” Marinette smirked. “I already have a seatmate, and we're already bffs with her and doing sleepovers occasionally.” She looked at him from the corner of her eye. “You must have heard about her. Alya Césaire, the creator of the ladyblog.”

“Ohh!” The boy exclaimed. “The girl who created the ladyblog! And she's your friend too! Say, does she know your secret?”

The girl stopped abruptly.

“No. No one knows. My best friend doesn't know. My parents don't know. None of my friends know. It's supposed to be a secret.”

Adrien's face split up in a shit-eating grin.

“Oh? So I'm your first?” He leaned in, his nose centimeters apart from hers, almost purring. “Does it make me someone special for you?”

The girl smirked and stretched her finger to gently scratch him under the chin, maintaining the distance.

“Don't even question it, honey,” she purred.

The boy's eyes shot wide open, and he swallowed thickly, a blush creeping up his neck.

Satisfied, Marinette turned around and opened the door.

“Sorry, I'm late,” she declared, going straight to her seat. “I was helping the new student find this classroom.”

She heard some snickers.

“Hello, Madame!” the boy himself emerged from the hall, his face bright red. “My name is Adrien Agreste, I'll be studying here from now on.”

Madame Bustier nodded to him and offered to find a seat.

The young designer watched as the blond boy took the vacant seat right in front of her.

“Psst, Marinette!” came Alya's curious voice. “What was that mating ritual with the son of your favorite designer earlier?”

“Huh?” Marinette glanced at Alya in bewilderment, then at the classroom wall. Which was made of glass panels. Apparently, the whole class had seen their exchange.

Oh, crap.

 

\-----

 

The second the bell for lunch rang, Adrien was surrounded by his new classmates.

“Hey, are you two dating?”

“Is it true that you are Gabriel Agreste's son?”

“Have you two kissed already?”

“Why are you transferring in the middle of a year?”

“Adrikins!” - “Oh, hey, Chloé.”

“So, when are you going to ask Marinette out?”

Meanwhile, Marinette considered the situation propitious and made her way towards the door.

Alya, however, had other plans for her.

“Oh, no, young lady! You'll have a lot of explanation to do today!” She cried, following her friend.

That actually caught Adrien's attention.

“Marinette! Wait! I want to have lunch with you too!”

The secret superhero facepalmed internally.

In half an hour Marinette was sitting on a park bench next to Adrien. Alya was seated on his other side.

Apparently, those two were quick to find a mutual interest, namely her. Well, technically there were two mutual interest - Marinette and her (possible) relationship with Adrien and Ladybug and how awesome she was in general.

“So tell me, Alya,” the blond asked. “Have you come any closer to discovering Ladybug's identity?”

“Not yet, but I have some important clues!”

“Oh, really? Do tell!”

And that was followed by fifteen minutes of Alya's various ideas and explanations, which gave Marinette time to finish her food.

“What's more important,” her bespectacled friend pried, “how have you two met? I saw the way you were staring at her the other day at the competition, so don't even begin to tell me that it was your first meeting.”

Marinette tensed, but Adrien didn't even blink, replying smoothly.

“Oh, that was the day when I came back from China, about two weeks ago. I was hiding in the bushes from my bodyguard, when she passed by. I probably wouldn't have even noticed her if she didn't trip and fall into the same bush, right on top of me.” Marinette choked on her food, and Adrien smirked, going on. “I was stunned by her beauty. I begged her to tell me her name, but she refused.” He made a dramatic pause. “I was left in that bush miserable and heartbroken, not even hoping to ever meet her again. So when I saw her on that competition, I couldn't believe my luck.

“The next day I was gathering my courage to approach her. And on Sunday I finally made it to her house. I came early and managed to catch her right after she woke up. And I was lucky enough to convince her to go on a date with me.”

“What?” Alya shrieked.

“What?” Marinette followed.

“Oh, it's so, so romantic!” came Rose's voice from behind them.

Marinette turned her head and found Rose, Alix, Juleka and Mylene, all of them too excited to think that they had just arrived. Marinette groaned and hid her face in her knees.

“And she tripped right into you! It's so like Marinette!” Alix exclaimed.

“Wait, wait,” Alya interrupted, “I want to hear more about that date.”

“It wasn't a date…” Marinette objected weakly.

Adrien turned to her in confusion.

“It wasn't? But I assumed…”

“Than what was it?” Alya demanded.

“Well, we just went out of the bakery, walked a little, went to the park, bought ice cream and… well, we talked.”

Alya clicked her tongue, shaking her head.

“Sorry to break it to you, girl, but it was a date.”

The other girls nodded eagerly, “Totally a date!”

Adrien turned to her with a devilish smirk.

“Does that mean we're dating now, my lady?”

Marinette chose to hide her face back into her knees.

 

\-----

 

The next day, when Marinette came down to the bakery, Adrien was there again. Coffee and a paper bag in his hands. He grinned to her happily, waving the food. Marinette rolled her eyes and came downstairs, accepting the package. Might as well eat in the bakery.

“Is it going to become a thing now?” she pried, munching on her food.

“But of course, my lady! I'm your boyfriend now.”

Marinette raised her head to glare at him.

“No, you are not.”

“You say so now, but soon you're definitely going to fall for me.”

“Am not,” the girl managed, having a whole croissant stuffed into her mouth.

“Aww, don't make promises you won't be able to keep!” the blond smirked.

Marinette rolled her eyes, ignorant to a quiet giggle from her purse.

 

\-----

 

The next day he was waiting for her again. And the day after that. And the whole two following weeks.

Actually, it was kind of flattering, having a gorgeous blond model bring her breakfast every morning. So she even started to look forward to their meetings.

However, there was one thing that was eating her alive. She was quite aware of the fact that their first meeting didn't happen in the bush, when she tripped and fell on him, unlike he used to say. He wasn't stunned by her beauty. He was stunned by the fact that she was Ladybug, the one and only saviour of Paris.

And Marinette was quite aware of the fact that he probably wouldn't have given her a second glance, having met her in the street.

It was stupid, really. But this was everything that kept her from falling for him (or so she was just stubbornly telling herself, trying to contain her feelings for him).

The girl sighed.

It was pouring, and she was standing on the school steps after classes, waiting for the rain to stop. Even when Adrien showed up in the bakery with an umbrella that morning, she still forgot to take hers.

“Hey,” came the soft voice from her right.

She turned and was met with a pair of green eyes.

“Hey,” she replied with a crooked smile.

“A long day?” he pried.

“Nah, just thinking about…” a quick glance at him, “stuff.”

“Oh? Do I happen to be related to that stuff?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Marinette giggled.

“Maybe so.”

The boy pursed his lips.

“Say, what's eating you lately? You've been unusually silent these past two days.”

“Ah, it's nothing.” She averted her eyes. “It's... stupid, really.”

“Try me.”

Marinette raised her eyes to his and got lost in green. Catching herself, she coughed awkwardly and looked away.

“Well, you know how everyone believes in that story you're telling? About how we first met.” The boy hummed in confirmation. “Well, we both know that it was not the case. And if you just met me in the street, you wouldn't probably even notice me. And I know it's stupid, really. Because being stunned by someone's beauty isn't good enough of a reason either. And now I'm sounding like ‘Hey, you asked me out just because I was beautiful! You wouldn't do it if I was ugly! Shame on you!’, but for some reason I can't stop thinking about it, because it all still seems unreal somehow, and I'll just stop talking now.”

Marinette bit her lip and risked a glance towards Adrien. He was staring into space, contemplating something.

Marinette let out a breath. Why did she even need to say this?

“You know,” he said suddenly, making the girl start, “when I saw you detransforming, all I wanted was to get to know more about those superheroic things. Because, well, it's cool, you know? I may have had a bit of a celebrity crush on Ladybug. And who doesn't? That suit gives you all the justice, after all.” He winked at her.

“However, when I got to know you better, I changed my mind. Knowing all those superheroic things suddenly became not that important. I became more interested to know you. Your thoughts, your preferences, things that make you smile, what kind of expression you make when you see broccoli.”

He took a breath.

Marinette was staring at him intensely with her mouth agape, her eyes searching his own.

“And now I can say, that my celebrity crush on Ladybug is completely gone.” The girl’s eyes widened a fraction. “Because I have fallen for you, Marinette.”

The girl gasped, staring into his green eyes.

He smiled sadly.

“You don't have to give me your answer now. I know you don't feel this way now. Just… think about it, maybe?”

He opened his umbrella and extended his arm, offering it to her. Marinette reached for it automatically. But the moment their fingers touched, a stroke of lightning lit them both up. The girl jerked her hand back. There was a burst of thunder in the distance. Marinette extended her hand again, reaching for the handle. But for some inexplicable reason she missed it, her hand going further and touching his hair.

Apparently, she hasn't been doing any good job containing her feelings. Instead, she had been doing a great job denying them. And right now, right this very moment, she couldn't any more.

Marinette pushed herself forward, running her fingers through his golden hair. Her backpack fell down on the floor as her other hand went up to caress his cheek. She rose herself on tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

Adrien was standing motionless, eyes wide open, an umbrella in one hand, and a school bag in the other, until another crash of thunder snapped him from his daze.

His bag joined Marinette's backpack on the floor, and the umbrella flew away, carried with the wind.

It didn't fly far, though. It was picked up by an old man in a red Hawaiian shirt standing just around the corner.

“Have you made up your mind, master?” the tiny green flying creature asked.

“Yes, I have,” the man replied with confidence. “Those two are made for each other.”

 

\-----

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir were sitting on top of Le Grand Paris. It was a peaceful night, and they were happy to be together.

“You know what,” Ladybug said. “Don't stop in the bakery tomorrow.”

The black hero glanced up at her in confusion.

“Oh? Are you tired of me, my lady?”

She giggled.

“Not at all, Chaton. But you could as well come up to the apartment kitchen tomorrow. I want to treat you to breakfast for once.”

The boy chuckled.

“I'll bring coffee and pastries up to the kitchen then. Just in case you still won't be awake, sleepyhead.”

The girl rolled her eyes, “Try me. I've hidden, like, seven alarms around my room. There's no way I'll sleep through all of them.”

Chat smirked.

“Make it ten, and I'll believe you.”

“Oh, come on! Stop teasing me.”

“But my lady, I'm dead serious.”

“So, I'll be waiting for you tomorrow?”

“I wouldn't miss it for the world, bugaboo.”

Soft laugh.

“I love you, Adrien.”

“I love you, Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I've written it in two days, and it's one in the morning already, but I'm satisfied with this story.  
> It was supposed to be really short. Then I was thinking about turning it into a long multichapter slowburn, but I stopped myself from it. As well as I stopped myself from writing angsty akuma scenes with blood, injuries and promises of undying love. Because it would be too dark and I wanted light.  
> So here we are.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading my story.  
> Feel free to leave your comments below!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr.  
> <https://blikdelie.tumblr.com>
> 
>  **Update.** I wrote a filling drabble for this story in Adrinette April. You can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169273/chapters/33374190).


End file.
